1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device with improved heat dissipation properties.
2. Description
Light-emitting devices may be classified into vertical type light-emitting devices, lateral type light-emitting devices, flipchip type light-emitting devices, and the like.
Of the above light-emitting elements, vertical type light-emitting devices are relatively popular due to their reduced size and superior current diffusion properties. For example, a vertical light-emitting device may include a light-emitting structure in which a gallium nitride (GaN) pattern of an n-type, a light-emitting layer pattern, and a GaN pattern of a p-type are stacked. Light is generated when carriers (e.g., electrons) of the n-type GaN pattern combine with carriers (e.g., holes) of the p-type GaN pattern in the light-emitting layer pattern.
If heat generated by a light-emitting device is not effectively dissipated, light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting device may be reduced.